Charlie, Mikayla, and Willy
by mickeyliz
Summary: Charlie, a boy full of hope, Mikayla, a girl left by her family and taken in by Charlies, and Willy, the famous candy man living a lonely life. What do all three of these people have in common? For one a golden ticket. Mikayla and Willy both have a broken past so can these three come together to heal and grow? Rated for cursing and future chapters. Depp Wonka
1. Chapter 1

My last memory of my biological mother was going into Wonka's candy store with her. She bought me a chocolate bar and told me to stay where I was. I did as I was told and stayed sitting at the counter nibbling on my chocolate bar. It got later and later, eventually it was time for the store to close. One of the workers took me home with him. I went back everyday and sat in the same stool for a week by my mother never showed up to get me. The man who had taken me in had a wonderful family who welcomed me without a second thought.

I quickly learned to call the parents of the house Mum and Dad. The man who brought me home was my Grandpa Joe. He had a wife, Grandma Josephine, they were Mum's parents. Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina were Dad's parents. I was eight when they took me in and I was ten when Mum gave birth to Charlie this is his story that I am about to tell you but it has as much to do with me as it does with Willy Wonka. It all started one night when Dad came home from the Toothpaste factory.

"Evening Buckets"

"Hi Dad" Charlie and I said looking up from our individual work. I had a drawing of the Wonka Factory in front of me putting on some finishing touches and Charlie had his math homework.

I could hear Mum muttering about the soup to dad then proclaiming for the whole house.

"Nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage."

Dad came over with some toothpaste caps for Charlie to make into his Wonka Factory. One was doubled up and you could see Charlie get excited.

"It's exactly what I need."

"What is it, Charlie?" Grandpa Joe questioned.

Charlie in all his excitement pretty much repeated what he said before.

"What piece is it" I asked calmly

Charlie proclaimed that it was a head for Willy Wonka as he stuck in on the rest of the body finally completing his project.

"Well Charlie it's quite a likeness" Grandpa Joe said

"You think so?"

"I know so. I saw saw Willy Wonka with my own two eyes. I used to work for him, you know."

"You did?" Charlie couldn't believe it.

"He did Charlie, that's where he found me." I added on.

"Thank goodness he did" Grandpa George added in.

"I love grapes" Grandma Georgina said.

Grandpa Joe launched into his story. He told us about Wonka's never melt ice cream that seemed impossible yet the man somehow succeeded. He told us all about the factory. The largest chocolate factory in history. As he was describing how at the opening he kissed Grandma Josephine, Charlie interrupted.

"Grandpa don't make it gross"

We all chuckled at that.

"Tell him about the Indian prince. He'd like to hear about that." Grandma Josephine said

"You mean Prince Pondicherry? Well Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka and asked him to come all the way to India and build him a Chocolate palace."

Grandpa Joe told of how Wonka built the palace then informed him that it would melt if he didn't eat it right away. True to his word the palace melted around the prince.

I couldn't believe somebody could be that self centered. But Grandpa wasn't done yet. He went on to tell about the spies and all that went on inside the factory and out until he finally closed the factory, forever.

"But it didn't close forever. It's open right now." Charlie said hopefully

"Ah, yes. Well sometimes when grown ups say forever them mean a very long time." Mum reasoned.

"Such as, I feel like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup forever." Grandpa George always the pessimist put in.

Dad silenced him and the story went on becoming mysterious when Grandpa Joe told about how the factory opened again yet none of the workers got their jobs back.

"But there must be people working there." Charlie argued

"Think about it Charlie. Have you ever seen a single person going into that factory, or coming out of it?" I asked

"No the gates are always closed."

"Exactly"

Charlie asked who was running the machines and we all began to get wrapped up in the mystery until Charlie asked why nobody asked Mr. Wonka?

"Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that comes out of that place, is the candy... already packed and addressed. I'd give anything in the world just to go in one more time, and see what's become of that amazing factory."

"Well you won't because you can't, no one can. It's a mystery and it will always be a mystery. That little factory of yours Charlie and that drawing of Mikayla's is as close as any of us is ever going to get." Grandpa George had to crush all of my brother's dreams as well as mine and Grandpa Joe's in those few sentences.

We went to bed but not before saying goodnight to our grand parents. When Charlie and I hugged Grandma Georgina she whispered to us.

"Nothing is impossible, dears"

Little did Charlie and I know that during the night as we slept the impossible had already begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday we had a routine, I would walk Charlie to school then start my job shoe shining. We got up assuming that it would be a normal day until we saw a crowd around one of the light poles. Charlie and I both being short managed to get to the front. Now we could see what this was all about it was a flyer from Willy Wonka!

It read 'Dear people of the world, I, Willy WOnka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine.'

Charlie and I raced home to tell everybody the news. School forgotten and the shoe shining stand unopened that day.

That day the news was all about the golden tickets hidden across the world in candy bars. We all discussed how wonderful it would be to open a chocolate bar and find a ticket inside. Charlie and I were both down because we both only get one bar per year. I tried to cheer Charlie up by reminding him that his birthday was next week. Then Grandma Josephine told him that he had the same chance as anybody.

Of course Grandpa pessimist had to ruin it again.

"Balderdash. The kids who're going to find the golden tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars everyday. Our kids get only one a year. They don't have a chance"

I shot a dirty look at Grandpa George as Grandma Josephine tried to cheer up our youngest family member.

"Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket will be fat, fat, fat."

For once in his life Grandpa George was right for that very day we saw the first ticket winner. His name was Augustus Gloop from Germany. He was the largest child I had ever seen I was amazed that he didn't have Diabetes yet. I watched in disgust as he started to shove more candy down his face.

Grandma Josephine hit the nail on the head when she called the kid repulsive.

A few days went by without anymore tickets being found until one day when we came home another repulsive child had found the second ticket. Her name was Veruca Salt. The worst part about it was that she didn't even find the ticket herself.

"She's even worse than the fat boy" I had never agreed with George more.

"That really wasn't fair. She didn't find the ticket herself." I said sadly

Mum rushed through the door with Dad both smiling.

"We thought maybe you'd wanna open your birthday present tonight."

"Maybe I should wait till morning" Charlie said

"Like hell"

"Grandpa" I admonished him

"All together we are four hundred and two years old. We don't wait."

Mum and Dad tried to soften the blow should he not get it and sure enough when the wrapper came off there was no ticket. I felt like crying I had no idea how Charlie must have felt.

Charlie went on to give us all a portion of his candy bar despite our objections.

The very next day Charlie rushed through the door with a newspaper after coming home from school.

"Who found it?" I asked sadly

The third ticket was found by Violet Beauregarde, an overall brutish girl who was overconfident and always had to win. She chewed gum like a cow chews its cud.

"What a beastly girl." Josephine said

"Despicable" Georgina added in

"You don't know what we're talking about" George snapped at his wife

"Dragonflies?"

I smiled at her kindly but the smile was wiped from my face as the fourth ticket winner was put on Television.

He was ghastly playing some video game where you shoot people. Then on top of it he found the ticket for the hell of it managing to figure out which bar to buy. The child ended saying that he didn't even like chocolate. This set George off and me as well.

"Well it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory you ungrateful little bastard, what the bloody hell does he think he's playing at, the fucking little twerp. My own fucking grandchildren can't get a ticket yet this little shit is. No fucking way." He yelled at the same time as I yelled

"What the fuck, that is so fucking wrong. Why the hell would he want to go to a CHOCOLATE FACTORY if he bloody hates chocolate. That little shit better pay or I'll track down the little wanker and shove a chocolate bar so far up his ass he'll never get it out."

I never curse unless I'm provoked and this definitely provoked me. Dad uncovered Charlie's ears and I blushed.

"Sorry" I said softly.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Charlie"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Well the factory decided to give him a vacation" I cut in seeing the panicked look on my parents faces. I knew the truth about dad getting laid off and replaced by a machine to boost sales.

Charlie went up to our room as I sat down to talk to the only awake Grandparent, Joe.

We called down Charlie and gave him some money out of Grandpa's 'secret hoard' Then I grabbed some of the money I had saved up for candy as well and we went to get two chocolate bars.

Joe was asleep when we got back so we woke him up then opened both bars with still no luck.

The next day Charlie and I were walking to school when we stopped at the Wonka gates. Both of us closing our eyes and praying that we would find the last ticket. Our hopes were dashed by two men walking by talking about how the last ticket had been found in Russia. With a heavy heart I went through the day until Charlie came bursting into our house screaming about finding the last golden ticket.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlie" I gasped as he ran over to Grandpa Joe and handed him the ticket.

It took a little while for him to focus on the shiny object but when he did we had the second shock of the evening.

"Yippee!" He yelled as the man that was bedridden for eight years jumped up and started to do an odd jig.

"Here. Read it aloud. Let's hear exactly what it says." Mum and Dad both dropped what they were holding in shock and excitement.

Dad took the ticket and began to read. I wasn't really listening to what it said because I knew that it would be Grandpa Joe Charlie took into the factory not me.

Once he put the ticket down I read it it said...' Greetings to you the lucky finder of this golden ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. for now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive and extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now here are your instructions. On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at ten a.m. sharp. You're allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Until then, WIlly Wonka.'

"Guys, this says the first of February and that's tomorrow" I pointed out

"Then there's not a moment to lose. Both of you wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose." Joe said.

"Charlie get the mud off your pants, and Mikayla change into that dress that we got you last year." George said shocking me I was confused I thought for sure Grandpa Joe would want to go.

"But Grandpa Joe don't you want to go?" I asked

"No dear I do but you want it more. You are a Wonka child through and through I wouldn't get to have the greatest granddaughter in the world if it weren't for Mr. Wonka's candy shop. You deserve to meet the man we all have to thank for bringing you into our lives." I was crying by the end of his little speech.

"Thank you Grandpa, I love you" I cried hugging him.

Charlie stopped us right there surprising and crushing all of us. He told us about the woman who offered him five hundred dollars to see her the ticket and how he thought we need the money more. I smiled very proud of him for wanting the sacrifice his happiness for the good of our family.

George wasn't pleased with this though as he called my brother over to him.

"Young man come here. There's plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket, there's only five of them in the whole world, and that's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?"

I had never loved my Grandfather more as he talked Charlie into going into the Chocolate factory

"Now both of you get upstairs and clean up then get to sleep so that you're ready to go to the factory tomorrow."

That night I'm pretty sure sleep evaded all of us in the house whether it was because of our overwhelming excitement or just the shock of it being Charlie who found the last ticket. We got up bright and early and I helped Charlie get ready before slipping into the dress my family had gotten me for my last birthday after pooling their money. I braided my hair down my back and then we were off. We stood there for a while staring around at all of the other winners who I saw felt like they were still contestants. Charlie and I turned around to see our parents and Grandpa Joe in the crowd to see us off. I began to wonder what this factory tour would be like until an annoying voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Daddy, I want to go in." Veruca the spoiled brat said

"It's 9:59 sweetheart" Her father answered calmly

"Make time go faster."

"Do you think Mr. Wonka will remember Grandpa?" Charlie asked me.

"Hard to say. It's been years."

The fat boy was shoving down chocolate still and I wanted to puke then I heard from down the line.

"Eyes on the prize, Violet. Eyes on the prize."

I was pissed you had a prize right in front of you. Being able to enter the factory was a prize in itself . I could see Mike was less than thrilled at being here but his father seemed excited.

"Please enter" a voice said as the gates opened. We all walked in hesitantly.

"Come forward. Close the gates. Dear visitors it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well..."

A curtain opened and a puppet show began.

_Willy Wonka, WIlly Wonka, The amazing chocolatier. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_, _Everybody give a cheer! Hooray! He's modest, clever and so smart, He barely can restrain it. With so much generosity there is no way to contain it! To contain, to contain, to contain! Hooray! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the one that you're about to mee. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka the magician and the chocolate whiz. The best darn guy who ever lived Willy Wonka her he is!_

At the end a throne came up and fireworks started to go off. The puppets caught on fire and were destroyed. Out of nowhere I heard clapping right beside me so I clapped to. I thought the show was cute until the end.

"Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale Wow!" An eccentric voice said I soon saw the man as he walked out in front of the group.

Wow was my only thought I remember being in the crown when he opened his factory but he had changed and in my eyes he was amazing. I could tell that this tour either got a lot worse or a lot better for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody else was looking blankly at the man and Violet being the blonde she is asked an obvious question that I just had to answer.

"He's Willy Wonka"

Charlie turned to me in shock "Really?"

We all turned back to the man and he had a petrified look on his face as he stared at me it seemed. Finally he broke the silence.

"Good morning starshine. The earth says hello."

I giggled at the strange quote and remembered what Joe always said.

"Starshine is pleased to see Earth." I replied earning a smile and odd looks from the other guests.

Wonka was again frozen then he reached into his pocket and pulled out cue cards.

"Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand. My name is Willy Wonka."

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Veruca asked rather rudely.

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" Wonka said smartly and I nodded. His eyes flicked to me at the movement and I smiled.

"Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you remember, but our grandfather used to work here in the factory." I stated.

"Was he one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat, candy making cads?"

"No, sir. He adored you, you are the reason I'm even a part of the family."

"Then wonderful. Welcome. Let's get a move on, kids."

"Don't you want to know our names?" Fatso asked

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly. Far too much to see. Just drop your coats anywhere." Wonka put in as we entered the main part of the factory.

The chocolate hating smart ass's father commented on the temperature and the response puzzled us all. Wonka told us that his workers are used to an extremely hot climate. When Charlie asked who his workers were, he got a glint in his eyes.

"All in good time. Now. . ." Wonka stopped ebruptly as Violet hugged him.

"Mr Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde."

"Oh? I don't care."

"Well, you should care. Because I'm the girl that's gonna win the special prize at the end."

"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key."

Violet got an approving look from her mother and we went to walk again until Veruca stepped I front of him causing him to stop again and step back onto me. He looked at me swiftly with a look of help written all over his face. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He had to turn back to the brat though as she spoke.

"I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir."

"I always thought that a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." I said to help out Wonka since he looked so bloody frightened of the child. She glared at me but backed down when the chocolatier laughed at my remark. Then the fat boy was up, declaring that he loved Wonka chocolate as he shoved his mouth with more of it. This time Willy had a witty retort ready. Then he turned to the TV kid.

"You. . . you're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system. "He said then turned to my brother "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you? And the rest of you must be their. . ." I was angry at how he dismissed him in that way but as he stuttered over the words my anger melted and was replaced with sympathy.

Mr Salt snarkely finished for him just as I was about to jump in

"Parents."

"Yeah. Moms and dads. Dad? Papa?" Willy was gone into a memory that must have been very emotional for him.

"Shall we move on then Willy?" I asked softly as to not scare him but also to show that I understood.

We moved on and the fat boy walked up to Charlie.

"Would you like some chocolate?" He asked and I smiled hoping that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Charlie said he did and Augustus laughed at him then walked away. I was sorely tempted to go after him and give him a piece of my mind but decided that he wasn't worth it. We continue on for a while we stopped at a very small door.

"An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike asked and Willy looked extremely annoyed.

"That's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside. Now, do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just keep very calm." Willy said as he pushed open the door and I was in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

The room before us was amazing. It had bright colours and beautiful landscapes. I could not believe my eyes.

"It's beautiful." I said smiling at him. He looked proud.

"Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful. Every drop of the river, is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality. The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way... no other factory in the world, mixes it's chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank." Willy paused and continued to walk looking up at the ceiling and smiling as he saw something that interested him.

"People. Those pipes... suck up the chocolate, and carry it away, all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah. And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking." He said as we walked farther in.

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked with eyes twinkling.

"Of course you can. Everything in this room is edible. Even I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact frowned upon in most societies." He said making everybody look at him me with interest and the others with disdane. I wanted to know what made him tick.

"Yeah. Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot."

With that everybody dispersed. I told Charlie to go enjoy himself and he ran off while I just say down and had a flashback of my own.

_"Mikayla darling come here." My mother snapped at me_

_"Yes mummy what is it?" I asked softly_

_"Don't take that tone with me child. Anyway we are going out. If you're good I may take you to a candy store."_

_I quickly became excited and agreed to be a good girl. With that we left my house._

"Miss, Miss?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Wonka above me and smiled softly.

"Were you having a flashback of some sort? I know how to recognise somebody deep in a thought that they do not wish to be in" he said at my questioning glance.

"Yeah I was. It was about my biological mother. She abandoned me in your store and my family now took me in." I confided in him softly

"Hmm that's awful your m...mo..."

"Mother" I finished softly

"Yeah she, well it was just wrong. You know you're different from the others and you son is too."

"Oh no he isn't my son he's my little brother from my adopted family." I said

The look on Willy's face was priceless I was about to ask how we were different when we were interrupted by an obnoxious voice nearby. "Daddy, look over there. What is it? It's a little person. Over there, by the waterfall." It was no doubt the wart.

Soon people were pointing the little men out everywhere.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked "Who are they?" Charlie asked his interest piqued as well as mine so I turned my head to Wonka with a question in my eyes. He looked like he was about to answer when TV cut in.

"Are they real people?"

"Of course they're real people. They're Oompa-Loompas." Wonka stated abruptly.

All of the adults except for me said the name in the form of a question. I just smiled.

Wonka said something about Loompaland and that got a response from Mr. Teavee

"There's no such place.

"Well there has to be he wouldn't just make it up." I said defending the man.

" I teach high-school geography, and I'm here to tell you..." Mr. Teavee started.

"Well, then you'll know all about it, and, oh, what a terrible country it is. The whole place is nothing but think jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers and snozzwangers and those terrible, wicked whangdoodles. I went to Loompaland looking for exotic new flavours for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa-Loompas. They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who lived below. The Oompa-Loompas ate nothing but green caterpillars, which tasted revolting. The Oompa-Loompas kept looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better. Red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree. All of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. But the food they longed for the most was the cocoa bean. An Oompa-Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. But, oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made, so I told the chief... 'Come live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I will even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish!' They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes."

"What is a wangdoodle Mr. Wonka? What I mean is what kind of creature is it?" I asked quite curious about these odd sounding beasts.

Willy was about to answer when Mrs. Gloop yelled.

"Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing you do!"

Augustus was bent over the river scooping handfuls up to his face. I paled and looked to the candy man only to see him with a anxious look on his face.

"Hey, little boy. My chocolate must be untouched by human hands." Willy stated sounding hurt.

"Augus..." I said to stop him but my words were cut short by him falling into the river and his mother's cries.

Mr. Wonka just stood there so I figured the boy was in no danger I saw him look up to the pipes and smirk so I looked up as well. The pipe came down into the river and sucked him up.

"My god." I muttered as he slowed down the first time.

"There he goes." Violet said smacking on her gum.

"Call the fire brigade!" The boys mother yelled and I snorted.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough."

"It isn't big enough. He's slowing down."

With that the boy got stuck and blocked up the whole pipe we watched in awe as he tried to wiggle his way out but failed. Our attention was drawn away by Charlie.

"Look. The Oompa-Loompas." He said and we all turned to see what they were doing.

"Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon."

_Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, The great big, greedy nincompoop, Augustus Gloop, so big and vile, So greedy, foul and infantile, 'Come on!' we cried 'the time is ripe, To sent him shooting up the pipe!' But don't, dear children, be alarmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed. Although, of course, we must admit, He will be altered quite a bit, Slowly wheels go round and round, And cogs begin to grind and pound, This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere, For who could hate or bear a grudge, Against a luscious bit if fudge?_

All the Oompa- Loompas ran out after their song was finished. I had been bopping along with the rhythm. Now I clapped for them along with Willy. Everybody else in the group seemed sceptical except for Charlie who just seemed worried.

"I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed." Mr. Salt stated.

"Like they knew it was gonna happen." Mike put in.

"Oh, poppycock." Willy pouted.

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" The mother was frantic. I however wasn't worried in the least.

"That pipe, it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge."

"That sounds delightful" I said softly.

"Then he will be made into strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" She almost yelled

"That would be a lot of fudge." I heard Charlie mutter next to me and chuckled softly. Willy looked at us and smiled making me believe he heard it as well.

"No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus-flavoured, chocolate coated Gloop?"

"Eww. No-one would buy it." I put in disgustedly as Willy turned and made an odd noise.

"I want you to take Mrs Gloop up to the fudge room, okay? Help her find her son. Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, okay?" He said when an Oompa-loompa came up.

Charlie however was still worried and a bit suspicious so he asked how the Oompa- Loompas already had Augustus' name in the song. I figured that they already knew what would happen but kept silent because unlike all of the others I figured this was Willy's way of seeing who deserved the big prize.

Willy kept up appearances by saying it was improvisation and I smiled.

"Violet say something. Anything." I asked and of course she said chewing gum

"Chewing gum is really gross" Willy started

"Chewing gum I hate the most." I finished pronptly.

"See? Exactly the same." We said together smiling.

"No, it isn't." Boy brat said

"Er, you really shouldn't mumble. Because I can't understand a word you're saying. Now, on with the tour."

"Are the Oompa-Loompas really joking?" Charlie asked me.

"Of course they're joking. That boy will be fine." I said reassuringly. Then all the Oompa-Loompas began to laugh. I cracked a smile with them and winked tow the leader of the rowers in the boat.

Violet wondered why they were laughing and Willy told her that it must have been the cocoa beans.

"Hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love." Willy said looking at me and I blushed but then the blonde mother had to break in

"You don't say." She looked directly at Willy and I instantly became jealous. I looked at him and he was lookin at me scared. I turned back to the woman with a glare on my face. She shot me a smug smirk thinking she had won. I took a step toward her to knock it off her face but Willy stopped me. We all boarded the boat and our guide sat next to my brother and I in the back. We were a bit right and his leg was pressed up against mine making me blush.

"Here. Try some of this. It'll do you good. You look starved to death." He told me as he handed me a ladle full of his chocolate river. I smiled and blushed when our fingers brushed on the handle. I took a small sip and it did seen to help. I felt better than I had in a long time.

"It's great." Charlie said as he handed it back to me. I handed the ladle to Willy and listened as he began to speak.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall. The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. Oh, by the way, no other factory in the world. . ."

I was about to tell him kindly that he had just told us that but Veruca cut me off.

"You already said that."

Willy looked lost and I Was about to retort when his eyes lit up.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. We're children." Young blonde said smartly.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." He smiled

"You were once." Brainiac said

"Was not. Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. You could never reach."

I laughed remembering a story about a kid my father had told me. Apparently a mother worked at the factory and she was telling him about how the school had called because her son had problems wiping his but. She told him that she told the school that he just had short arms. And I could just picture these children's parents doing the same.

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" My brother asked.

"Oh, boy, do I. Do I?" The smile that Willy had froze then disappeared as he slipped into a flashback. I reached over and took his hand to show that I was there then relaxed back waiting for him to snap out of it but after awhile I saw a dark tunnel up ahead and had to snap him out myself.

"Willy, Willy snap out of it. We're headed for a tunnel." I said releasing his hand and shakin his shoulder gently. His eyes lost the glaze they had developed and he replaced his smile

"Oh, yeah. Full speed ahead." He said flicking his eyes to me.

"Flashback?" I whispered lowly so nobody else could hear.

"Yeah"

"I'm here if you need to share." I said with a small smile that was probably lost to his eyes as we were plunged into darkness.

"How can they see where they're going?" Somebody asked and I came to a startling revelation.

"They can't." I said softly reaching out blindly for Willy. "There's no knowing where they're going." As soon as I found him I curled up into his side with my eyes closed tightly. Had had wound our hands together without realising it in my fear.

"Switch on the lights! People, keep an eye out. We're passing some very important rooms here." Willy yelled and my eyes shot open with the colors that flickered with the lights. I sat up straight but neither one of us made a move to unlink our hands. We passed many rooms like a jelly bean room, and another interesting one that I was intrigued by.

"What do you use hair cream for?" Old blonde asked turning around to look at us. I saw her eyes flick down to our linked hands and become stony. Willy seemed oblivious.

"To lock in moisture." He said using his free hand to bob his hair and I laughed.

We went through another series of tunnels and came out near a room that showed a cow being whipped. I tensed but then realised the meaning of it.

"Whipped cream." Charlie said in awe.

"Precisely." Willy smiled at him

"That doesn't make sense" the wart said smartly.

"For your information, little girl. . . whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop the boat." Willy said suddenly and I jumped. "I wanna show you guys something."

We all stepped out of the boat and Willy made sure to help me down then walked to the front of the group in front of a door. I felt odd not holding his hand and Charlie seemed to sense this.

"Now, this is the most important room in the entire factory. Now, everyone, enjoy yourselves, but just don't. . . touch anything. Okay? Go on. Go on, scoot."

We all dispersed and I just wandered around looking at everything. I watched as all the children ran to different areas. I felt myself slip away again seeing turn her back on Violet.

_I went to grab my mother's hand as we walked out the front door but she ripped it away._

"_I don't want your germs all over me child." She said cuttingly_

_I continued to walk next to her fisting my hands in my skirt._

"_Stop that Mikayla" _

_My hands fell to my sides and I felt the familiar feeling of tears in my eyes. One tear fell down my cheek and then a flood. I was hoping that my mother would calm me and was once again disappointed when she just looked down her nose at me._

"Hey, Hey" A soft voice said next to me as an arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I looked at Willy and noticed that he was blurry. I was actually crying with my memory.

"It was another flash back wasn't it" he questioned softly making me nod.

"I understand you know. Today alone it seems quite bad. My father was a dentist and hated any kind of candy. That's why I became a chocolatier because as soon as I tasted candy I fell in love with it."

"My mother abandoned me at your candy store when I was 8. She was never kind to me but she was still my only parent."

"How are you able to move on I still have problems with it?"

"I have a family that loves me. It helped me move on. All you need is somebody to love, and that loves you back." I said softly leaning into his warmth. The moment was broken by Violet's yell.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka, what's this?"

"Oh, let me show you. These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year, and it'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?"

"It's like gum." She said

"Is that all you think of" I asked. She just glared at me and I glared back.

"No. Gum is for chewing. And if you tried chewing one of these Gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific. And this is hair toffee. You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour... a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache. And a beard."

I was interested in that because it sounded cool especially for something like Halloween.

"Who wants a beard?" Mike asked and I turned to him.

"Well... beatniks, for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother." I snarked laughing at his face.

"Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet. Because an Oompa-Loompa tried some yesterday, and, well, he..." Willy broke off as an Oompa-Loompa that looked like a mini cousin it walked up.

"How are you today? You look great." Willy said happily.

"Can't you cut his hair?" I asked.

"We've tried it but the scissors broke. When we tried to use pruning shears the hair broke them as well. It's just so thick and luscious." He giggled. "Watch this."

Willy pressed a button on one machine that looked quite fancy. It emitted quite a few loud noises that made me jump. An arm elongated out until a single strip of gum appeared at the tip.

"You mean that's it?" TV asked

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" I snapped at him having had enough

"It's gum." Violet said with a gleam in her eye and that's when I realised that this was another one of Wonka's tests for the children.

"Yeah. It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why? 'Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself."

"That's amazing" I muttered thinking of how Mum would enjoy a meal like that.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr. Salt asked

Poor Willy looked lost so I was about to retort when he pulled out his cue cards again and looked through them hastily.

"It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie."

"It sounds great." I said my mouth watering for real food instead of cabbage soup.

"It sounds weird." Veruca said and I grimaced at her voice.

"It sounds like my kinda gum." the cow said

"I, I'd rather you didn't. There's still one or two thing that are. . ." Willy began

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything."

"How is it, honey?"

"Lady are you nuts you heard Mr. Wonka remember the hair toffee" I screamed at her.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup. I can feel it running down my throat."

"Yeah. Spit it out."

"I think you'd better. . ." I began but she cut me off

"It's changing. Roast beef with baked potato. Crispy skin and butter."

I snuck over to Willy unnoticed and whispered to him as we watched the scene unfold. The woman was egging her daughter on and I was furious.

"What part is it?"

"What?"

"What is going to happen to her? Come on Willy I know you're testing the children and I'm not worried for her safety I'm more interested in what will happen."

"Yeah. I'm just a little concerned about the. . ."

"Blueberry pie and ice cream."

"That part."

Willy quickly pulled me behind him just in case but I was able to see around him. The child was turning purple and swelling up like a blueberry. When it was finished we were left staring up at a humongous blueberry child.

"I've tried it on, like, twenty Oompa-Loompas, and each one ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird." Willy said sneaking up behind the mother.

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" She sounded distressed and I smirked. It served them both right.

"You could put her in a county fair." Veruca suggested and I laughed suddenly a rhythm started and some Oompa-Loompas appeared to sing for us

_Yeah, yeah, Yeah, Listen close, and listen hard, To the tale of Violet Beauregarde, This gentle girl, She sees no wrong, In chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long. Yeah. She goes on chewing till, at last, Her chewing muscles grow so vast, And from her face, Her giant chin, Sticks out like a violin, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long. For years and years she chews away, Her jaws get stronger every day, And with one great tremendous chew, They bite the poor girl's tongue in two, And that is why we try so hard, To save Miss Violet Beauregarde, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long._

I began to dance around and was surprised when Willy grabbed me and started to do a dance. I was laughing and we barely noticed that the Oompa-Loompas were finishing their song.

"I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once, okay" The Oompa- Loompa saluted and walked away and we were left with the mother to deal with.

"He did try to warn you" I said

"The juicing room? What are they gonna do to her there?"

"They're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple. We gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately."

Blonde 1 looked absolutely terrified and I smiled hoping that she would care for her child more as she ran to assist her little angel.

"Come on. Let's boogie. Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see." Willy kept up a running commentary as we walked through the halls. He did stop when Charlie asked him a question though.

"Why did you decide to let people in?" He asked and I laid my hands on his shoulders as I smiled softly

"Well, so they could see the factory, of course."

"But why now? And why only five?"

"He'll tell us in time Charlie. For now that is enough questions on this topic" I said

"What's the special prize, and who gets it?" The boy asked

"The best kind of prize is a sur-prise." I snapped again and Willy smiled at me.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Warty asked happily.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. But that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting."

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike asked

"It's a candy factory smarty why wouldn't he make gum."

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble. 'Cos it's kinda starting to bum me out." Willy cut in looking at the child and sending me a thankful smile.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?"

"No." Willy's face froze and I could tell by the way his eyes clouded over that he was lying and having a flashback about that first candy. I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm and he seemed to snap out of it fairly quick. I gave him a soft smile and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I was having a flashback."

"I see." Mr. Salt said as he pulled his daughter away from him.

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teavee said raising an eyebrow.

"Increasingly. . . today." Willy and I answered at the same time and everybody turned their attention to me.

We began walking again and I slid up to Willy.

"Hey you alright?" I asked softly.

"Oh yeah it's just a bit worrying. How about you, oh god what's your name."

"Mikayla"

"Oh alright. Well I was just remembering how a piece of candy that my dad forgot to burn put me on this track." He smiled and took ahold of my hand just as we got to a door that read 'nut room'.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, this is a room I know all about. For you see, Mr Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business. Are you using the Havermax four thousand to do your sorting?" Daddy wart asked he had handed Willy a card which he gave to me and I tossed over my shoulder.

"No. You're really weird." Willy said smiling sweetly.

We walked in and my eyes widened upon seeing squirrels. I wondered who this test would be for. My question was answered when Veruca spoke with a huge smile on her face.

"Squirrels."

"Yeah. Squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." Willy was amazing with drawing people into traps. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?" He asked and I almost laughed at his ignorance.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole nut out almost every single time." I said smiling and looking at Willy for confirmation that I was right.

"Exactly, you see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad? Oh, look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut." he pointed out a squirrel that was really working a nut.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one."

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets."

"Do you want to place bets on how many?" I asked softly

"It can't be that many" Willy muttered back

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!"

"I was wrong" He laughed and I chuckled with him.

"All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can"

I rolled my eyes at how quickly he gave into her wants or as she viewed them needs.

"But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel."

"Go figure" I said

"Very well. Mr Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price."

The little brat turned to Willy and gave him what she thought were cute puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, they're not for sale. She can't have one."

The smile melted off her face turning itself into a glare.

"Daddy."

" I'm sorry, darling. Mr Wonka's being unreasonable." I looked at Willy in shock as Mr. Salts voice spilled from his mouth. The man himself seemed shocked by his voice coming out of another person. Veruca was getting impatient and you could tell by her expression

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself."

With that she crawled through the gate and hurried down the little stairs. Her father, Willy and I tried to call her back but only Mr. Salt's heart was in it. She had zeroed in on a squirrel and Willy shouted out a warning that had me laughing.

"Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy."

"Did you really just say that. I mean think about it Willy how could that be different."

"Oh, Oh! Why naughty Mikayla, do you want to make something crazy?" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and he pulled away looking extremely satisfied with himself.

In the meantime Veruca had reached for a squirrel and was getting attacked. Mr. Salt went into a frenzy and Willy began to search through his keys. I peaked at them and saw that he was faking it because they were all labeled

"Let's find the key. Nope. Not that one." Willy murmured

Veruca was screaming and so was her father while Willy went through his keys.

"No. There it is. There it isn't." he said as he slid one in and out. The two family members were still yelling and it was personally annoying me. I wish the squirrels would get a move on and sure enough my brother caught our attention.

"What are they doing?" he asked pointing to the mass on the floor.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut. Oh, my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." The animal knocked on her head and then listened. He made a signal to the others and they began to take her to the giant hole in the floor.

Again they began yelling and I saw Willy carefully select a key and slide it in the slot.

"Where are they taking her?" The father asked frantically.

"Where all the other bad nuts go."

"To the garbage chute?" I asked casually

"Where does the chute go?"

"To the incinerator. But don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays."

"Today is Tuesday." The smart ass said

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today. Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Okay?"

"Willy unlocked the gate and allowed the father to go through before closing and locking it again."

I was coming to expect the Oompa- Loompa song that followed the elimination from the factory tour. I was not disappointed.

_Veruca Salt the little brute, Has just gone down the garbage chute, And she will meet, as she descends, A rather different set of friends, A rather different set of friends, A rather different set of friends, a fish head, for example, cut, This morning from a halibut, An oyster from an oyster stew, A steak that no-one else would chew, And lots of other things as well, Each with its rather horrid smell, Horrid smell, These are Veruca's newfound friends, That she will meet as she descends, These are Veruca's newfound friends. Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits? Who did that? The guilty ones, now this is sad, Are dear old Mum and loving Dad._

I ended up cringing into Willy's side when the Oompa- Loompas threw various forms of garbage down the chute. I watched and almost laughed as a squirrel was what sent the man down.

"Oh, really? Oh, good. I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall."

"Well, that's good news." Mr. Teavee said sarcastically

"Yeah. Well, let's keep on trucking." Willy said reaching out for my hand. It seemed he enjoyed holding my hand as much as I enjoyed holding his. It felt nice to have the comfort from somebody with a past damaged like mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD! Thank all of you who, favorited, followed, alerted, or reviewed. It really makes me want to keep writing for you. I received emails about all of them and I became extremely confident in my abilities. Thank you all so much. **

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." We all followed him to the glass elevator. I looked around once we stepped in and was shocked. This factory was gigantic judging by the amount of buttons.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike snapped and I turned to glare at him.

"How do you know, Mr Smarty-Pants? And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off." Sure enough as soon as Willy pressed a button we were whisked off to whatever room he pressed. The elevator switched directions and I was thrown into Willy who quickly caught me. I blushed when he didn't let go then just enjoyed his arm around me.

"Oh, look. Look. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fudge mountain." From our spot we could see Oompa-Loompas climbing and harvesting the mountain. We waved as we passed them continued into another room.

"Oh... I'd rather not talk about this one." Willy seemed excited then a bit insecure. The sheep were pink and being shaved.

"Let me guess. Candy floss" I said and he smiled again.

"This is the puppet hospital and burn centre. It's relatively new. Ah, the administration offices. Hello, Doris." We moved through both of those places quickly and waved to Doris then we got shot backwards and as we passed I got a glimpse of the signs. They read warning, and do not enter.

"Umm Willy"

"Hmm"

"Is this safe"

"Of course it is ye of little faith" he said as we flew through candy fireworks.

I was a little scared so I cuddled deeper into Willy's side. His arm tightened around me so I looked up to see him looking down at me. I smiled thankfully and he nodded.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?"

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie said and I smiled proudly. I pulled away from Willy to put my hand on his shoulder. I saw that Willy was looking at Charlie with a proud look on his face.

"It's stupid. Candy is a waste of time." The little brat said and I saw Willy tense. His eyes went blank as his smile slid off his face. I became worried about him so I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Willy, Willy" I reached up and put my hand on his cheek he jumped and seemed to clear his head.

"I wanna pick a room." The problem child said and Willy's smile was back in place.

"Go ahead."

Mike of course picked the Television room. I so hoped that this was going to be entertaining. As the elevator sped forward I looked back at the man I had come to love.

"What was it?"

"The day I ran away from home and when I got back my father kept his word. The whole house was gone and I was left alone in the world."

"Oh god Willy. I'm so sorry" he looked so broken that I gathered him into my arms without thinking. He wrapped his around me and we just let the other have the comfort that was needed. We broke apart when the elevator jolted to a stop. We all got out and stepped into a room that was extremely bright. I immediately shut my eyes tightly to ward off the brightness.

"Here. Put these on quick, and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" Once he finished his commentary I felt gentle hands putting what felt like glasses on me. I opened my eyes to see that the room was considerably darker. I smiled at Willy as he backed away. He picked his hand up and brushed it against my face softly. I leaned into his touch but he pulled away swiftly.

"This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me. . . Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end. . . Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?" He announced cheerfully as we walked toward a booth.

We could hear the TV in the background and I smirked wondering if Mike would be a star.

"Sounds impossible." Father TV said

"It is impossible. You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs." We had reached a booth with a red button by the time the kid was done with his science lecture.

MUMBLER! Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying. Okey-dokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room. . . to the other, by television. Bring in the chocolate! It's gotta be real big, 'cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle." I watched the man with adoration in my eyes.

Willy pressed the button and slowly the candy lifted up until with a bright flash it disappeared.

"It's gone!" Charlie said.

"Told you. Now, that bar of chocolate is rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on. Come on. Come on! Watch the screen. Here it comes. Oh, look. Take it." I looked at Mike as well waiting for him to reach out but he didn't budge.

"It's just a picture on a screen." he said.

Willy looked at him with an adorable pout then looked at my brother. "Scaredy-cat. You take it. Go on. Just reach out and grab it. Go on." Charlie did as he was told and pulled out the chocolate.

"Oh my god that's amazing"

"Eat it. Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." Charlie took a small bite then handed it to me. I did the same and a smile lit my face. The smile was short lives however when my mind began to work against time.

_I made sure not to do anything bad for the rest to the trip and true to her word Mum took me to a candy shop. It was Wonka's. she bought me a chocolate bar then sat me on a stool. _

_"Oh goodness, I completely forgot that I needed to grab something at the store. You wait right here and don't move a muscle girl. Do you understand?" _

_I nodded and she walked out. After awhile I became tired of sitting still so I took out my bar of chocolate and began taking small little bites. When the bar was finished I looked around but the shop was empty except an older man. He turned to look at me and I began to cry. _

_"Come now don't cry darling girl. Come on you can come home with me for tonight. I'm sure your parents will come for you in the morning." _

"Mikayla" Charlie's voice broke into my haze.

"Yes love"

"Are you alright"

"Oh yeah of course." I forced a smile and turned to Willy. He looked at me then reached out to wipe away my tears. I smiled for real this time and he seemed appeased.

"So imagine, ah, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say, 'Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself.' And you simply reach out. . . and take it. How about that?"

"So can you send other things? Say, like, breakfast cereal?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." I giggled at how he made absolutely no sense while still sounding so right.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" I asked intrigued.

"Of course I could."

"What about people?" The boy asked and I began to invision the brat in the TV.

"Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." Willy pouted again and I smiled at the sight.

"Don't you realise what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." Mike yelled at him. I stepped in between them and glared right at the stuck up smart ass.

"You listen here you little fuck. I have been patient with you all day but now you are going to hear me out. First of all why win the ticket if you hate chocolate and anything that isn't in a science textbook. Second of all you really need to learn to shut the hell up and not go spouting your retched opinion all over the place. Third you should not snap, yell, or snark at your elders especially when they must know what they're talking about as I'm sure Mr. Wonka does."

I had enough if the brutish little boy and he was goin to hear it. I had opened my mouth to begin again when Willy's hand landed on my shoulder show me that it was alright.

"No, he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But I'm not." Mike said and I must have looked murderous. I went to take a step forward but Willy wrapped his arms around my waist so that I couldn't kill the child. Mike took this opportunity to run toward the red button that would start the machine. He brutally pushed some Oompa-Loompas out of his way.

"Hey, little boy. Don't push my button." Willy called from behind me letting go of my waist in the process. Mike did so anyway, no big surprise and I watched in shock and a bit of happiness as he vanished in a stroke of light.

"He's gone." His adoring dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh he did press the button."

"Let's go check the television, see what we get. I sure hope no part of him gets left behind." Willy interceded quickly.

"What do you mean?" Oh now he was frantic.

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through. If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?"

"What kind of a question is that?" He snapped and I could tell Willy was pouting again by his voice.

"No need to snap. Just a question. Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious."

The Oompa-Loompa did as requested flipping through channels until Mike popped up and then the song began.

_The most important thing, That we've ever learned, The most important thing we've learned, As far as children are concerned, Is never, never let them near, The television set, Or better still just don't install, The idiotic thing at all, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, Never, never let them, It rots the senses in the head, It keeps imagination dead, It clogs and clutters up the mind, It makes a child so dull and blind, So dull, so dull, He can no longer understand, A fairy tale, a fairyland, A fairyland, a fairyland, His brain becomes as soft as cheese, His thinking powers rust and freeze, He cannot think, he only sees. Regarding little Mike Teavee, We very much regret that we, Regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, Wait and see, wait and see, Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see, We very much regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, If we can get him back his height, But if we can't, It serves him right._

Te channels kept flipping and Mike got beat up in various ways. At the end the newscastor slammed his folder down on him.

"Eww, somebody grab him." I said in disgust.

"Help me. Help me." The er, little boy squeaked.

"Oh, thank heavens. He's completely unharmed." Willy smiled in relief.

"Unharmed? What are you talking about?" The dad almost yelled.

"Well at least he didn't get squashed." I said happily.

"Just put me back in the other way."

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's quite a difference."

"A smart ass like you should know that." I put in.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?"

"I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad. Ah! Let's go put him in the taffy puller." Willy exclaimed.

"Taffy puller?!" Ah good now he was genuinely scared.

"Hey, that was my idea. Boy, is he gonna be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller. I want you to take Mr Teavee and his... little boy, up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out." The Oompa-Loompa nodded and lead the two of them out. Now it was just me and Charlie.

"On with the tour. There's still so much left to see. Now, how many children are left?" Willy turned around near the elevator and I stopped right behind my brother with a proud smile I'm my face. We all froze and just looked at each other with my next words.

"Charlie is the only one left."


	9. Chapter 9

"You mean, you're the only one?" Willy asked his eyes shining. He was looking at my brother but I knew he was talking to both of us.

"Yes."

"Yes!" I nearly screamed as Willy looked at me. He opened his arms and I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me then pulled back just enough to make me look up at him. He leaned down to press his lips against mine and I was in heaven. I felt like I was flying until I heard my brother behind us.

"Come on guys don't make it gross"

I broke away with a laugh and turned to look at him.

"I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things al. . . " Willy broke off as soon as he impacted with the door to the glass elevator.

"Willy!" I yelled and rushed over to him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up where he stood a bit unsteadily. I reached up and fixed his hat then pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Speed things along. Come on." He finished. We all walked in and I felt Willy wrap his arms around my waist before he pressed another button.

"Up and out? What kind of room is that?" Charlie asked.

Willy looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Hold on. Oh, my goodness. We're gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through."

"Break through what?!" I said

"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out!"

"But do you really mean. . .?" I shrieked

"Yeah, I do."

"But it's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces." I was now scared for my life. I put my hands on Willy's and pried him off. I reached out for Charlie and pulled him into my arms. I shut my eyes tightly until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the clouds shoot by as we rocketed high into the sky.

"Oh thank god" I let go of my brother and turned to Willy looking like I wanted to punch him. I was just about to pull back my fist when the whole elevator began to plummet. I screamed in fear as I launched myself at Willy. He wrapped an arm around me and used the other one to push a button that made the elevator stop it's descent. We were hovering in the air and flying toward the front of the factory.

"You horrible man. You scared me twice a matter of minutes. You could have told me that you knew it would work." I said as we came to a stop above the courtyard.

The doors opened and we were treated to a view of Augustus and his mother leaving. He was made of chocolate now and trying to eat himself. His mother appeared to be trying to discipline him finally. They began to walk away and that's when Violet and her mother came out. Violet was still purple and she was now very flexible. Her mother however had not changed a bit. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to even look at her. I wanted to go down there so badly to teach that woman a lesson. Next came Mr. Salt and his darling girl. She looked up and caught sight of us. She appeared to be trying to have her father get her one but it was very clear that he said no. I was happy that at least he learned his lesson. The Teavees were the last out. I only saw the father at first but then Mike appeared. He was thin as a sheet of paper and very tall. It would be fun to find clothes for him. I jumped a little when arms encircled my waist as Willy spoke to both of us.

"Where do you live?"

"Right over there. That little house." Charlie said pointing to the shack we lived in.

We were soon flying over the rest of the town to get to our little home. As Willy began to put us down I screamed.

"Not the roof you idiot"

With that we crashed through the roof into the middle of the kitchen. I was able to hear Grandma Georgina over the chaos and her reply made me laugh.

"I think there's someone at the door."

"Hi, Mum." Charlie and I shouted happily.

"Charlie." she said shocked

"Charlie." dad repeated the word and then they turned to look at me. I smiled at them then hugged them both.

"Oh this is Willy Wonka. He gave us a ride home." I said motioning to the man in question.

"I see that." Mum said looking up at the roof, or rather the hole.

"You must be their. . ." Willy began stuttering over the word as I began to cheer him on silently.

"Parents?" Dad finally asked

"Yeah. That."

I laughed because he was just too cute with that pout on his lips.

"He says Charlie's won something." I said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Not just some something." Willy began as he started to look in the cabinets.

"Willy stop that please" I said but he ignored me to go on with his mini speech.

"The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory." he said turning to us and I went into shock.

"You must be joking." I said.

"No, really. It's true. Because, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut. . . and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realised in that moment, 'I must find an Heir'. And I did, Charlie. You."

"Oh Willy, you're so silly. I'm 21 and I have silver hairs. It doesn't mean that you're getting old." I said with a giggle.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets." Charlie said excitedly and I smiled.

"Ah-ha. I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner."

"That's you, Charlie." Grandpa Joe said from his seat on the couch.

"So what do you say? Are you ready to leave all this behind and come live with me at the factory?"

"Sure. Of course. I mean, it's all right if my family come too?"

"Oh, my dear boy, of course they can't. You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offence." Willy looked over at my bedridden grandparents.

"None taken, jerk." George said and I agreed wholeheartedly. I had tears running down my face by this point. I couldn't believe how horrible he had become. I thought maybe he could love me but of course I was wrong and now I could feel my heart breaking as we stood there.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequences. Look at me. I had no family, and I'm a giant success."

"So if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again?" Charlie said and Willy smiled.

"Yeah. Consider that a bonus."

"Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world." Charlie said bravely and I smiled softly.

"Oh, I see. That's weird. There's other candy too besides chocolate." Willy said hopefully and I grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Mr Wonka. I'm staying here."

"Mikayla, will you come back with me?"

"I would never leave my family. They took me in I will not turn my back on them to become a candy maker. I'm sorry Mr. Wonka, I think it's time you leave"

"But… what about? All you need is someone to love that loves you back?"

"Well what about, a chocolatier has to run free and solo?" I snapped back at him. "Goodbye Mr. Wonka." with that I turned away from him and ran over to the couch to hug Grandpa Joe. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and I didn't want Willy to see them.

"I suppose, in that case, I'll just. . . Goodbye, then. Sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure." Charlie said

"Okay. Bye." I heard how dejected he sounded and I wanted so much to go with him but he said it himself. He can't have a family to hold him down.

As soon as I knew the elevator was out of sight I let out a sob. I sat there crying into Grandpa Joe. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and saw Charlie there with a tissue then his arms wrapped around me as well. Mum and dad came over to rub my back. We sat there for over an hour. I finally had no tears left to shed and I got up unsteadily to walk over to my other grandparents. They each gave me hugs and when Grandma Georgina hugged me she said something that I found hard to believe.

"Things are going to get much better."


	10. Chapter 10

And for once, Grandma Georgina knew exactly what she was talking about. The next morning, Charlie and I helped our parents fix the hole in the roof. Grandpa Joe spent the whole day out of bed. He didn't feel tired at all. Dad got a better job at the toothpaste factory. . . repairing the machine that had replaced him. Things had never been better for the us. We had food on the table and a bit of money to spare. It was the best of times and the worst of times for me. I would cry myself to sleep every night and have nightmares constantly. My drawing of the Wonka factory was torn up and thrown away. Charlie offered to destroy his toothpaste replica but I wouldn't let him. From the newspaper articles I could tell that Willy wasn't faring too well either.

One day Charlie and I were working at the shoe shining stand and we were taking care of a gentleman that was hidden behind a newspaper. I knew it was Willy since no other man in their right mind would wear shoes like his and the elevator was parked right across the street.

"Pity about that chocolate fellow, Wendell, er, Walter."

"Willy Wonka." Charlie said shooting me a smirk.

"That's the one. Says here in the paper his new candies aren't selling very well. But I suppose he's just a rotten egg who deserves it."

"Yep." I said smiling

"Oh, really? You ever met him?" Willy asked.

"I did. I thought he was great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice." I said softly

"He also has a funny haircut." Charlie said happily.

"I do not!" I lost my breath at seeing his face again

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I don't feel so hot. What makes you feel better when you feel terrible?"

"My family."

"Eww."

"What do you have against our family?" I asked angrily.

"It's not just your family. It's the whole idea of. . . You know, they're always telling you what to do, what not to do, and it's not conducive to a creative atmosphere."

"Usually they're just trying to protect you because they love you. If you don't believe me, you should ask." I said softly reaching out to touch his hand.

"Ask who? My father? No way. At least, not by myself."

"You want us to go with you?" Charlie asked.

" Hey. Hey, what a good idea. Yeah! And you know what? I got transp. . ." Willy said as he ran into the door again.

"Oh Willy" I said laughing

"I have to be more careful where I park this thing." We all got in and I stood next to Willy.

"Mikayla, I haven't felt right since I well since I hurt you. I know what I said was hurtful and I keep replaying how I could have saved you the pain. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean half of what I said. Especially the part about a chocolatier having to be free and solo. I need you to stay with me. I need you in my life." He said and I could see tears in his eyes. I hugged him and cried softly I felt water hit my head and looked up to see Willy crying as well.

"Guys is that it" Charlie asked and we turned to see a house in the middle of nowhere.

We set the elevator down and got out. I could tell Willy was nervous so I slid my hand into his.

"I think we've got the wrong house." Willy said and I raised an eyebrow when we saw the sign.

Charlie rang the bell and within a minute a man had opened the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked

"No. But he's overdue." Charlie said the man let us in and made Willy is it in the chair. I stayed near them as Charlie wandered over to a wall filled with newspaper clippings. All of them were about Willy I saw when Charlie motioned me over.

"Heavens. I haven't seen bicuspids like these since. . . Since. . . Willy?" We turned to see Willy sitting up and his father standing there awe struck.

"Hi, Dad."

"All these years. . . and you haven't flossed."

"Not once." I cried when the two of them hugged. I hoped that this would help Willy heal. We left the home with Willy promising to come back and visit.

When we were back in the elevator Willy repeated his offer to us. We both agreed as long as the rest of our family could come. Willy was all for it and I jumped into his arms happily. We kissed and went home to tell the rest of the family the good news.

"Oh Willy can you not land inside the house please. We just fixed it not to long ago and I really don't want to fix another hole."

"Of course darling I'll land in the front yard" Willy said then gave me a peck. True to his word he landed in the front yard.

"Mum, dad!" I yelled running inside, scaring the living daylights out of them.

"I have amazing news. Come inside guys"

"Mikayla what is this all about. Oh Mr. Wonka what are you doing here?" Mum said.

"I'm well I'm here to offer the chocolate factory to all of you not just to Charlie. Also sir may I speak with you. My father nodded and both men walked out of the house for privacy.

"How did you manage to convince Mr. Wonka to include us." Grandpa Joe asked and I smiled.

"Let's just say that we made him realise that family wasn't that bad and that all you need is love."

"Thank you sir. I promise you will not regret it." I heard Willy say as he entered the house.

"So have you all thought about my offer?"

"Yes we agree" I said stepping forward. A smile lit up Willy's face and he rushed over to me lifting me up and spinning me around. When he put me down he kissed me making my family whistle and cheer. I smiled and laughed when we pulled apart.

"So I have an idea about the house because I'm sure that you would like to stay in it. We can move it into the chocolate room and you can continue living there. How does that sound?"

"That sound very enjoyable Mr. Wonka" mum said

"Oh no it's Willy my dear. We had better get a move on since we want to do this in the cover of darkness."

"How do you intend to do this Willy." I was hoping he would say with cranes but I was wrong.

"With my teleporter of course I will just have the Oompa-Loompas drive it over here."

"When you say teleporter you don't mean the Television Chocolate thing do you?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Of course not dear boy that would accomplish absolutely nothing. So shall we get a move on then? We simply must hurry everybody ready to go good now how should we do this. I know I will take the mobile family members first then return for the bedridden ones."

"Hey Willy, we're not all going to fit in there how about you take Mum, Dad, and Grandpa Joe then come back and help Charlie and I with the rest" I suggested.

"Very good idea darling I will be right back then."

Once Willy had left with my parents and grandfather I turned to the rest. I figured the easiest way to get them to the elevator would be to use the old wheelchairs.

"Charlie be a dear and go get the wheelchairs in the corner then help me get them up and into them." I said

He did as instructed and soon all of my grandparents were out of bed and on the way out side. I heard the tell-tale signs of the great glass elevator coming down out front so Charlie and I began to push the elders out. First went Grandma Josephine, then Grandma Georgina, and finally Grandpa George. We got them all in plus Charlie but found out there wasn't enough room for all of us. I stayed behind and waited for Willy to come with the teleporter. I didn't have to wait long for soon I hear a low rumble coming down the street. I looked up and saw Willy alone in the elevator landing and then I saw a great vehicle coming straight for the house. It had a long laser like thing on it and was manned by an Oompa-Loompa with many more walking around it. I truly hoped that none of the neighbors saw this thing or the little men.

"There it is no doubt my greatest invention ever." I jumped as I heard Willy's voice next to me.

"Are you sure it's safe to use. I mean have you ever tested it"

"Well yeah of course how do you think I got the Oompa-Loompas here."

"Oh thank god can we go I really don't want to watch this and I'm sure my family is waiting."

We got into the elevator and lifted off. I was very curious about what Willy had talked to my father about before we had left.

"Hey Willy what did you need to talk to dad about before we left?" I asked looking up at him in the dim light."

"I wanted to see if he were opposed to the idea of us beingtogetherlikeasacouple" he rushed out slurring the words together.

"What?" I said trying to work out what he could have said."

"Us, being together. You know dating going out on dates."

"Oh and what did he say?"

"That if I hurt you in anyway he would see to it that I regret ever doing it."

"Sounds like dad, he does have a little bit of Grandpa George in him that's for sure."

We were now sliding back into the elevator chute as soon as we came to a stop Willy pressed the button for the Candy Room. We came to a stop and got out just in time to see my house appear on a hill overlooking the river. My whole family was standing there with their mouths open looking at it. I walked over to them and rested my arms on Charlie's shoulders.

"Impressive Mr. Wonka." Grandpa George said and I started to cough. He never gave out compliments to anybody.

This looked like a good start to the family's future as well as mine.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well I must be off good night everybody. I wish you all the best of dreams." Willy said before giving me a kiss and leaving us.

"I'm absolutely knakered as well good night" I said and went up to my room that I shared with Charlie. Even though I was exhausted I could not get to sleep no matter which way I turned. Once everyone else was asleep I snuck down the ladder and then out the front door. I walked down to sit on the bank if the river.

"Hey" I jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Oh Willy it's you! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep bet you can't either."

"No that's why I came down here."

Willy sat down next to me and we sat in silence watching the river flow. I was extremely tired and now contented so I turned into Willy and soon was fast asleep with him curled around me. I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming down on us. I wondered how I had gotten out here then remembered last night.

"Willy darling wake up we have a lot to do today and I really don't want to have to explain to my parents why I was sleeping out in the field."

"I think it's a little late for that Mikayla" My dad's voice said from behind us.

"Oh morning Dad"

"So why were you sleeping out in the field?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here and Willy found me. I just dozed off eventually"

"The family was worried sick about you when you weren't there"

"I'm really sorry. I'll go back now and make sure they understand" I got up and ran back to the house.

When I walked in I had to quickly explain myself to the rest of the family before they absolutely attacked me. It all blew over as soon as my reasoning was explained. They were just glad that I was alright the door flew open behind me and I turned to see Willy standing there.

"Oh Willy would you like some breakfast before you go off to work?" Mum asked and a genuine smile played across my boyfriend's face.

"Of course" He replied excitedly.

That was how the next year and a half would be spent. Charlie, Willy, and I would have breakfast with the family then head out to work on some form of candy. We would go out for lunch or eat with the Oompa-Loompas. Then we would be back at work. For supper we would go back home and eat there. When Willy and I hit our year mark I moved into his rooms with him. Once we hit a year and a half he shocked me by proposing in front of my family at breakfast. I of course said yes. We immediately began planning our wedding. We decided to hold it in the chocolate room and just have the family and a minister there but to announce it to the public. We had a photographer come in and we took engagement pictures. The next day we watched the news and saw our engagement was big news. When the paper came we found our story front page. We were the couple of the times and that quite frankly shocked me. I wanted a December wedding so we had 4 months to get everything together. With that in mind Mum took me out for my dress. We went to a beautiful wedding dress store and they were very happy to have me there. I was trying on a beautiful gown that hung perfectly when a woman that looked familiar came up to me.

"Oh honey that looks gorgeous on you. That would be my pick for my daughter." That's when it hit me this woman was my biological mother.

"I'm sorry I don't think you know what you're talking about that woman over there is my mother."

"Oh no darling don't you remember me. I gave birth to you, and raised you for eight years" She said. So now I was her darling, I see she just wanted in on my future with Willy.

"That doesn't make you my mother, biologically maybe but that woman is the one who raised me with love and showed me what family was after you left me at the candy shop and never looked back. Well now you won't get anything you were never loving or caring but now I'm darling to you. Why? Oh wait don't answer that I already know why. You want to be in with Willy and I and that just won't happen. You abandoned me and because of that I found my true family. I guess I should at least say thank you. If you hadn't left me in Willy's store then I would never have had the chance to meet Willy and find love. Now goodbye I never want to see you again." I had tears running down my face by the end of my speech. I ran over to my true mother and hugged her. She held onto me until I was done crying.

"Now let's see that dress" She said so I stood on the pedestal. I looked in the mirror awestruck at what looked back at me. I looked perfect standing there, I really looked like a princess. I smiled and turned to Mum she had a smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I take it that this is the one?" The saleswoman said smiling at me.

"Yes this is the one." I answered with a smile. I took in my reflection once again. The dress was elegant and stunning. It had a mermaid cut skirt and lace sleeves I also had on a tiara attached to a full length veil. We went home that night triumphant and giddy.

The next three months went by in a blur and before I knew it my father was taking Willy out for his "Bachelor Party" I knew it was just going to be them getting a few drinks at a local bar. Charlie wanted to go but we told him he was too young to go with them.

Mum took me out as well. We went to the Oompa-Loompa village. All of the women there had gifts for me before my big day. That night was hectic before I finally got to bed. I slept peacefully in my old bed at home. A bride could not be seen the night before the wedding. I slept with dreams of my future with Willy.

The next morning Mum woke me up and forced me into the tub. She made me scrub every last inch of me before washing my hair thoroughly. She took out a hair dryer and began to blow dry my hair so it would be light and fluffy. She then took a curling iron out and began to curl my hair. She put it all into an elegant updo leaving a few strands down and curled on either side of my face. The next task was getting into my dress. We did that quickly. The tiara was clipped to my hair and the veil attached. Mother slipped on the customary garter and then she began on my make up. We decided to go very minimal instead of caking it on and wondering why I look fake in all of my photographs. We had another half hour left until I walked down the aisle to become Mrs. Willy Wonka. I was overcome with nerves and my mother calmed me down.

Before I knew it we were outside and walking over to where the ceremony would be held. Dad came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug before he pulled away and took my arm the tell tale music started up and we began our slow movement down the aisle. I wanted nothing more that to just sprint up to Willy as soon as I saw him. He was wearing his signature purple coat and hat but he had chosen a white shirt for underneath. He had also opted to not wear his gloves for today. His eyes locked on me and they widened. He turned to Charlie and I could see his lips move. I think he said 'Wow she's beautiful.' We finally reached the front after what seemed like hours. Dad kissed my cheek then gave me away. I could see he had tears in his eyes as he passed my hand over to Willy. We smiled at each other once we were holding hands. Everything was a blur until the part where we exchanged rings. Mum stepped up and handed me the ring I had chosen to give to Willy. I slipped it on his finger while repeating the words that the minister spoke. Next Charlie stepped up and handed Willy my ring. I was amazed at it, it was simple and elegant with a line of diamonds. Willy slid it onto my finger as he repeated the same line I had. Now I could feel myself crying or at least tearing up.

"You may now kiss the bride" The minister said and Willy and I leaned together until our lips met in a passionate and loving kiss. We could hear the cheers of my family behind us but we refused to break apart. Finally when the need for air out matched our loving embrace we split apart. Willy kept his arm around me and we both smiled out at our family.

"I love you" Willy whispered in my ear.

"And I love you" I said looking up at him.

We were enveloped by hugs from everybody. We retired down to the village for our reception. The Oompa-Loompas were all there cheering for us. We ate and danced for hours. Finally mother announce that it was time for the throwing of items. First I was to throw the flowers and all of the Oompa-Loompa females that were not married gathered. Turned around and threw the bouquet over my head. When I turned around I found that Tory my closest Oompa-Loompa friend had caught it. Next it was Willy's turn to through my garter.

I sat down and he reached up my skirt to pull it off. I laughed at his expression when he couldn't find it. I kicked off my heel then used my foot to push it down to where he could get it. He smiled at me thankfully then turned around to throw it. Simon Tory's boyfriend caught it and blushed. I had to laugh at their expressions when they realized what it was supposed to mean.

Willy and I made our way to the elevator laughing as our well wishers threw rice at us. We went back to our room to collect our stuff and change into more travel friendly clothing. I changed into a white sundress and Willy changed into a pair of jeans and a purple button up shirt. We left the factory via car and drove to the airport. All I knew about were we were going was that it was tropical and warm. I was naturally shocked when I found out that we would be flying to Chile. We boarded the plane and found our seats which were first class.

"Willy this is absolutely extraordinary."

"I thought you would enjoy the surprise. However Chile isn't where we're stopping. We heading to an Island in the Caribbean near the mainland. The island is called Santa Clara Island it means Holy Woman Island in spanish. It is secluded and very beautiful there. It is uninhabited by year rounders but there is a resort there. I thought you would like to go somewhere private." He whispered in my ear then he licked the lobe.

"Willy!" I gasped shocked by his brazenness in such a public place. The flight was long and I managed to sleep so that I would be refreshed when we got to our destination. Willy woke me up when we started our descent. Once we landed Willy took my bag as well as his and still managed to spare a hand to hold mine.

We claimed our luggage the left the airport to find a taxi. We got one to the docks where we boarded a small boat. Willy started her and we were off.

He stopped the boat once we were away from the city lights. From out of his carry on bag he pulled out a bottle of wine and a small meal for us.

"I thought this would be the perfect way to start off the trip." he said at my appraising gaze.

"I didn't know you knew how to work a boat" I replied with a smile

"Oh yeah do you want to learn?" he asked smiling and jumping up.

"Honey why don't we eat then you can teach me." I said motioning down to the seat next to me.

We sat together and ate our meal. We laughed together until we finished our meal.

"Now can I teach you how to drive the boat. Please, Please, Please!"

"Alright" I said laughing as he pulled me up. I learned quickly and Willy let me drive for a while until he told me that it would start to get tricky. I handed over the wheel and let him finish off the journey. I was amazed when I saw a how beautiful the island was. We pulled up to the dock and followed the path to the resort. The resort was more like a group of mansions that were loaned out. We checked in and went to our mansion, which was the closest to the beach. Willy put the bags down and then picked me up without warning.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"If I'm not mistaken a husband is supposed to carry a wife across a threshold."

He walked into the house and over to the couch where he set me down. He went back to retrieve our bags. He made two trips to a room one for each of us. I was curious as to what the rest of the house looked like so I explored. I found that the kitchen was right next to the living room. Next I found that the downstairs had a pool in it which would be good if it rained. I moved back up to the first floor and found the laundry room as well as a downstairs bathroom. Now at the end of the hall there was another door. This one was slightly open and had light coming from the inside. I pushed open the door and was struck breathless by the beauty of the room. There was a large bed laying against the wall facing the doors that led outside straight onto the beach. There were two other doors. One was a walk in closet and the other was a master bath with a jacuzzi tub. I smiled to myself thinking that Willy had absolutely outdone himself this time. I walked back out into the main room wondering where my husband was. I paused there it seemed so natural that I would call him my husband. The thought brought a smile to my face but I still was wondering where he had disappeared off to. I saw a note on top of a pillow so I picked it up.

_Darling, _

_I knew you would want to explore first but once you find this room and my note please join me for a moonlit swim. Don't worry about the water temperature it is always warm here and you don't need anything. _

_Always yours_

_Willy_

I looked out the doors and saw that Willy had dropped his shirt on the floor and his pants on the ground outside. I instantly became nervous and sat down on the bed. What was I to do?


End file.
